This relates generally to graphics processing.
The main function of a graphics processing unit is to render frames as requested by a graphics application. Graphics applications typically render all pixels in a frame buffer regardless of whether the pixels have changed from frame to frame or not. There are some graphics applications, such as casual game applications, that do not tend to update large portions of the frame buffer, from frame to frame.